Besos olvidados
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Temporada 2, episodio 13] Chat Noir visita a Chloé para resolver una incertidumbre.


De inmediato, Chloé se estremeció al sentir una presencia detrás, giró su cuello y posó sus ojos azules en los verdes -esta vez, no rosas- de Chat Noir.

—¿Qué haces aqui? —preguntó con desdén apartando las manos de la barandilla de su balcón, apoyando su espalda contra la misma.

El felino tragó saliva y carraspeó, mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosa sin realizar contacto visual, aún sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿Y? —impacientemente articuló, zapateando su pie repetidas veces.

—Quería hablar sobre lo que paso con todo eso de Zombizou —Empezó aclarándose la garganta repetidas veces. Después de todo, cuando recupero el control de su consciencia, sus labios, todo su cuerpo, estaba cerca de Chloé, apuntó de besarla, algo que duro unas milésimas de segundos, antes de sentir como fue empujado por la muchacha.

—Oh, si eso, me sacrifique por Ladybug antes de que decidieras convertirla en un zombi besuqueador y todo este perdido, al no poder salvarnos —Dijo haciendo una mueca con sus labios intentando aparentar que no le afectaba el hecho de que dejo que fuera besada por el gatito. Sacando mucho más a relucir el hecho de que se sacrificó por el bien de todos.

—Así que estuve mucho tiempo cerca tuyo... —pronunció, su mente atando cabos sueltos... "¡ _¿Que había hecho?!" "¿Por qué todos los besos que le eran dado o en este caso, daba, no los recordaba?"_

—No pienses más —siseó— Yo no lo recuerdo y ya veo que tú tampoco, así que... —finalizó— ¡No paso!

Chat Noir parecía que no quería dar por terminada la conversación que continuó: _"Pero... te bese"_

—¿Por qué lo dices como si fueras malo? —sus ojos centellaban de indignación— Es un privilegio besar a Chloé Bourgeois —apuntándose a ella misma— y deberías estar orgulloso de poder alardear sobre eso, aun si no lo recuerdas.

Chat Noir tenía una expresión perturbada que molestaba mucho más a Chloé, quien cruzó los brazos y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Deja de poner esa cara... ¡Me diste un beso en la mejilla! ¿Bien? —repuso omitiendo el hecho de que el gatito se había colgado a ella para hacerlo— Eso recuerdo antes de convertirme en un zombi reparte besos, solo fue besos en la mejilla... —dijo— (" _Eso espero")_ —musitó para ella misma. Realmente no le gustaba el gatito al tal punto de querer besarlo en la boca.

Chat Noir dejó escapar un suspiró aliviado, que irritó a Chloé.

—Podrías dejar de estar feliz de saber que no me besaste en los labios o al menos tratar de simular conmigo aqui presente.

El gatito avergonzado se disculpó.

—No, no es eso —negó— _("Completamente")_ —añadió en su mente, ya que en cierto modo entre besar a cualquiera y a su amiga. Era mejor la segunda opción— Es que al parecer me dan besos que no recuerdo... —dijo haciendo mención el beso de Ladybug y él cuando lucharon contra Cupido Negro que luego se vino enterar de aquello— Así que de verdad no quisiera otro así —confesó, sintiendo sus mejillas rojas.

Chloé alzó una ceja.

—Que quede claro, que lo que paso fue mutuo y no creas que yo quería eso también, pero bueno... —Suspiró y desvió la mirada al suelo y en voz baja. Agregó: _"Me lo merecía, fue mi culpa todo lo que paso..."_

—No fue tu culpa —Chloé poso sus ojos azules que brillaban sobre el gato, impresionada por sus palabras— Bueno, si lo fue...

La rubia, lo miró molesta. Chat Noir se puso nervioso, de nuevo.

—Pero eso no es lo importante —intentó arreglarse— Lo importante es que supiste reconocer tu error, te sacrificaste a lo último y te disculpaste y...

—¿Crees que me puedo volver una mejor persona? —le cortó, mirándolo esperanzada.

—Por supuesto —honestamente— Tienes un corazón muy grande a pesar de que este cubierto de hielo, solo hay que descongelarlo un poco... —sonriendo mientras apuntaba al pecho de Chloé y a la altura del corazón.

En eso un momento incomodo comenzó a formarse, sus ojos que estaban fijos los unos a los otros, miraron hacia un costado sintiendo vergüenza como le delataban sus mejillas rojas.

—¿No crees que ya debes irte? —sin ser cortes— Ya sacaste tu duda ¿no es así? Fue únicamente besos en las mejillas.

Aunque ellos no estaban seguros de que eso fue lo que paso. Al estar en ese estado y muy juntos. Era muy obvio que se dieron muchos besos _¿Donde?_ Ahí estaba la cuestión, pero intentarían creerse que solo fue en los cachetes.

El minino asintió.

—Hasta luego —se despidió, saltando techos por techos.

Chloé lo observó partir mientras volvía apoyarse en la barandilla, pero esta vez, las yemas de sus dedos rozaban sus labios, entretanto sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

—Estúpido, gato —masculló por hacerle acordar un tema que creía superado.

 _"¿Se besaron en los labios o no?"_

La duda reinaría por siempre en la mente de los individuos.

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

 **-.-**

 _("Y de nosotros/as...")_


End file.
